


From One Superpowered Freak to Another (Peter Parker/Spider-Man x OC)

by Raina_The_Rogue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_The_Rogue/pseuds/Raina_The_Rogue
Summary: She never planned on getting caught in a turf war between two rival street gangs. She never planned on being saved by a certain friendly neighborhood web-slinger. And she certainly never planned on receiving powers of her own and being chased all over New York by H. Y. D. R. A.





	1. Prologue - Experiments and Chapter 1 - Meeting the Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took the other one down, it was having some formatting issues. I think I fixed it though! Thank you for being patient, and a special shoutout to the people who commented on the other version! :D
> 
> But anyway. DISCLAIMER: I only own DJ and the storyline, everything else belongs to Marvel. Cuz if it belonged to me, then, well... Let's just say that Pietro would be having a stay in T. A. H. I. T. I.
> 
> I've heard it's a magical place, after all.

_**Prologue - Experiments** _

 

    General Bryce Larson slowly walked through the ranks of H. Y. D. R. A. soldiers, his intimidating stare frightening the most hardened veterans into standing a little taller in the presence of their superior. He finally made his way to the end of the line, narrowing his eyes at the scrawny form of the head scientist. Larson could almost see him shaking. "Report." He ordered in a clipped tone.

    "A-ah, y-y-y-yes sir." The man stuttered. Larson started walking away, the scientist having to jog to catch up with the general's fast pace. "I-I-I'm sorry to say that most of our animal experiments h-have failed, sir... But! Uh, t-the arachnid subjects s-seems to show promise, sir." Larson glanced over to the scientist, who stood at least a head shorter than the general himself.  "T-though, our researchers might have found an easier way to create spider super-soldiers."

    "Oh?"

    "Y-y-yes sir. A vigilante who has been in the n-news recently, Spider-Man. Though inexperienced, h-his powers are quite extraordinary. H-h-however, it may prove hard to capture him for further study, due t-to the population density of New York..." Larson waved his hand dismissively at the man.

    "Proceed with any operation you see fit. I expect results, and soon." Larson didn't have to say the threat for it to be implied.

    "Y-y-y-y-yes, sir."

 

_**Chapter 1 - Meeting the Nerd** _

 

    Group projects. The bane of every highschool student's existence. When my science teacher announced that we would be doing a project with assigned partners -  _assigned_! - I almost groaned aloud. The old woman picked up a piece of notebook paper, adjusted her spectacles in the most cliche way  _ever_ , and started reading off names. I randomly doodled in my notebook with a mechanical pencil and didn't pay attention until she called, "Dykema Jackson and Peter Parker!" I glanced up, flicking my long brown hair out of my face with one hand. I locked eyes with the said boy a couple seats over. I gave him a mock salute in acknowledgement before turning my attention back to my notebook, where I was drawing a semi-decent sketch of the Autobot insignia. Yeah, I was fandom trash. Deal with it. Anyway, class droned on as normal, at least until the teacher announced that we needed to get started on the project. I shuffled over to Peter's desk as every else found their partners. I found myself thankful that I was paired with the resident science nerd of our grade.

    "So, I'm Dykema. Just call me DJ or something." I said, pulling a loose strand of brown hair behind my ear. My only hair tie had snapped halfway through third period, leaving my unruly thigh-length monstrosity to roam free.

    "H-hi, I'm Peter." He stuttered, looking to the desktop and pulling out the handout the teacher had given us in awkward silence.

 _"Awwwwwwww, cinnamon roll!"_  I thought as I smiled.

    "So, uh, what category do you want?" He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

    "Um... I have no idea what half of this stuff is, so you choose." I waved towards the list of sciency-sounding words on the sheet of paper, sliding into a nearby unoccupied desk and throwing my legs on top of it. We were supposed to research a scientific practice (like geology, meteorology, et cetera), make a poster, and then present it to the class. Very middle-school-esque, but hey, our generation's so laughably immature that we probably needed this.

    "Uh... How about astronomy?" I perked up at that.

    "That's an option?"

    "Uh huh."

    "Oh heck yeah, let's go with that! I love space!" It was true; anything remotely related to space or sci-fi and I was on it like butter on toast. Why? Because toast is heavenly, that's why.

    "O-okay then." Just then, the bell rang. I groaned.

    "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. That was like, barely a minute and a half of work time! Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiine." I quickly scribbled down a number on a scrap piece of paper I found in my pocket, and handed it to Peter. "Here. We should probably set up a study date or something, considering that this is probably the only in-class work time we're gonna get on this thing." Peter just took the piece of paper without a word. "Alrighty, see ya 'round dude!" I jumped over the three or so desks to get to my backpack. I slung it on, weaved my way to the door, and headed to my next class.

 

\-------

 

    Peter just stared after the brunette, eyes wide. Her personality and the way she addressed him was the thing that had surprised him the most. She was so unlike all the other girls he had met, the way she carried herself told him that much. He finally packed up his things and headed out the door. This was definitely going to be an... Interesting experience.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Hero

**\------- One Week Later -------**

 

    "A-and so, that's, um, the history of astronomy..." Peter finished awkwardly. I smiled at him while shifting my grip on the multi-colored poster. The class clapped like they were being forced to. I wouldn't expect any different. The teacher quickly shooed us back to our seats and called the next group up to the front of the room. I saw Peter sigh as we sat down.

    "Hey, that went really well!" I commented to him.

    "I guess. I could have worded the part about the founder of astronomy better." I waved him off.

    "Nah, it was fine dude. This doesn't count for  _that_  much of our grade, right?" Peter shrugged. I took a deep breath and pulled out my notebook again. I started sketching a (pretty crappy) drawing of a guy who had been in the news a lot recently, Spider-Man. Pretty basic name, but kicka*s powers and  _hilarious_  commentary. Peter leaned over and glanced at the picture. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my colored pencils, giving in and going all out. I colored the sketch swiftly, and finished before class ended.

    "T-that's pretty cool." I heard Peter say.

"Thanks." I smiled and glanced over to the brunette. I then took a look at my watch. "Four, three, two, one... And..." The bell rang right on cue, prompting all the students to pack up. I shoved my notebook and colored pencils into my backpack before heading out the door, giving a quick wave to Peter.

 

\-------

 

    Heading home was usually what one could call "uneventful." That's why I never could have anticipated what happened on the daily trek down the streets of New York. I was walking down the sidewalk, subconsciously humming Fantasy by VIXX. Yeah, I was a Starlight too, so what? Anyway, the street was relatively empty, as it was late in the evening. I had a very extensive karate class that started right after school that ran until late at night, so going home at this time was always more peaceful than most other days. I was just about to put my earbuds in and listen to VIXX instead of just humming it, when I heard what sounded like a gunshot rip through the relative silence of the night. I jumped, not expecting the loud noise. My eyes wandered to a nearby alley, where the sound had most likely originated from. I dropped my backpack and pulled my bo staff from my karate bag. Under normal circumstances, I would have two folding knives, but I hadn't been at my house since leaving school. The staff would have to do. I held it in a ready position as I slowly rounded the corner of the alleyway, all muscles tight in anticipation. Not to my surprise, there were at least a dozen men in the space, all brandishing weapons of some kind. They were all silent, probably in shock. Someone  _had_  just fired a gun, after all. All of a sudden, they charged at each other. It suddenly dawned on me that these men probably belonged to street gangs. I stared as the two gangs went at it with each other. I slowly backed away, intent on leaving the factions to duke it out between themselves. Well, at least until one of the men grabbed my arm roughly and held a Smith & Wesson to my head. I sucked in a breath and tried desperately not to freak out. I was fine, I was fine. I was going to get out of this alive. In twenty years, I would look back on this day and laugh about the circumstances. "If you don't get off our land, I'm gonna blow the brains outta this nice, innocent, young woman here." I exhaled slowly, my mind racing. I needed to figure out how to get the frick outta here. The three nearby men of the rival gang cocked their pistols of varying calibers.

    "What makes you think we care about the life of some random person?" One snarled. I felt the little shred of hope I had disappear. Panic rose in its place, taking over my mind. My grip on my bow staff weakened.

    "Because one day, that 'random person' might be you." A voice called from the shadows.  All the men with weapons swiveled them towards the sky, where the noise had originated from. Suddenly, a man was yanked up to the shadows via a strand of white webbing. My mind didn't register who my savior was until he had relieved everyone carrying a gun of their weapons. A man in red and blue spandex jumped down to the ground, all the guns in his hands. He quickly webbed them together. "Are any of these even legal?" Spider-Man questioned mockingly. He tossed them to the ground, the loud clanging noise echoing through the alley. The man who still held me at gunpoint pulled down the hammer on his .45 revolver.

    "G-get back, or I'll shoot!" He called, a nervous tremor in his voice.

    "Ooh, I wouldn't do that." Spidey responded. Before the man could react, he shot a web at the pistol, knocking it from his hands. My karate training finally kicked in, prompting me to swing my bow staff at the man before I even consciously made the decision. It connected squarely with his head. I just stood there, my gaze shifting from Spider-Man to the fallen gang member and then back to Spidey. All the others had cleared out and were nowhere to be seen. "You alright?" Spidey said, approaching me. His tone had completely shifted, contrasting the taunting one he had when taking on the gang members.

    "I-" I cut myself off when my voice cracked. "I'm good."

    "You sure?"

    "Yeah, I'm fine." Spidey wasted no time in securing the man to the ground with ample amounts of webbing.

    "The police are gonna be here soon, I gotta go." He informed me. My attention snapped back to the present. I had been staring at the webbing with intense fascination.

    "O-oh! Uh, yeah." He shot a web at the nearest building, turning to me one last time.

    "Try to stay outta trouble, alright?" Were his last words to me before he shot off into the black sky.

 

\-------

 

    The police soon arrived, just as Spider-Man had said. Along with them, an ambulance and a couple reporters had showed up. The officers tried to keep them away, but I couldn't help but answer some of their questions. I had never been on TV before. My parents had been phoned, and they soon arrived. My mom was on the verge of tears and my dad asked me questions every two seconds to make absolute sure I was okay. I brushed them off as politely as I could, as my mind was occupied by another thought. Why did Spider-Man's voice sound familiar? I could have sworn I heard it before. I eventually dismissed it as my mind being too frazzled to think straight, and headed home with my parents.

    I slept in their bed that night. My parents' idea, not mine. I honestly didn't mind it that much, I just didn't enjoy my father's constant snoring and my inability to get up to go to the bathroom, as I was squished in between two adults. As I laid there and contemplated life as I tried to fall asleep, I ran that encounter over and over again in my mind. Eventually though, my body not physically able to stay awake any longer, finally allowed me to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Therapy for the Lunch Table

    "Holy crap! DJ!" A certain black-haired friend of mine exclaimed. Ivy, not known for her discretion, shouted my name so loudly I was surprised all of New York hadn't heard it. Another black-haired friend of mine, Ellie, just ran up and hugged the ever-living crap outta me.

    "Don't you ever,  _ever_ , scare us like that again Deej!" Aliza commanded, thrusting her mop of long, curly brown hair behind her shoulders.

    "Guys, guys, I'm fine!" I reassured them. Ellie finally released me from her iron grip and asked,

    "What even happened? The news report last night was suspiciously vague." I replied,

    "Well, I was walking home from karate class, when I heard this random gunshot from an alley. I investigated, some guy held a gun to my head, and then I was saved by Spider-Man." Ivy gasped.

    "Oh my gosh! What was he like?!"

    "Well, he... I don't really know, actually. He took off before the police arrived." Aliza groaned.

    "Ugh, you should have stopped him!"

    "Why? He probably had other stuff to do! A-and besides, the police were coming, and I'm assuming he didn't want to get interrogated by them. Heck,  _I_  wouldn't, and I'm not even a superhero." Ivy groaned.

    "Fine, but just know that you squandered the chance of a lifetime! I mean come on, actually  _meeting_  Spider-Man? Some people would  _kill_ for that!"

    "I mean, they probably wouldn't actually  _kill_ , but-" I was cut off as the bell for homeroom rang. Ellie, Ivy, Aliza, and I headed down the hallway together. As we walked, I spotted Peter at his locker. I gave him a brief wave. But before I turned my attention back to where I was walking, I noticed a huge black and blue bruise on his upper right arm. The only reason I saw it in the first place was because he was reaching high into his locker to grab something. My eyes narrowed in worry, because if anyone had a bruise that bad I would already be worried, but because this was Peter and he  _never_  got in trouble I was exceptionally worried. I didn't need to know him well to know that. I was about to head over and ask him what happened, but he had already disappeared into the sea of highschoolers.

 

\-------

 

    Lunch was an... Interesting event at our table. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the school hired a therapist for it. Yes, you heard me right. A therapist for the table. Don't judge me. Anyway, while Ivy and Aliza were practically screaming about some fandom I wasn't a part of, I was busy scanning the lunch room for a certain science partner of mine. "Whatcha lookin' for DJ?" Ellie asked, canting her head to the side.

    "Not a what, a who. Peter." Ellie instantly got the wrong idea, being the dirty-minded teenager she is. She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

    "Ooh~, DJ's got a booooooooyfriiiiiiieeeeeeeend!" Ivy and Aliza stopped their fangirling and immediately tuned in to the conversation.

    "Oh my gosh, what?! Since when?!" Ivy exclaimed.

    "No! Of course not!" I countered. "When we were walking to homeroom this morning, I saw that he had a bruise the size of Pluto on his arm. I'm just worried, calm down guys."

    "But you're still worried over a guy." Aliza replied, giving me a suggestive look. I groaned.

    "Oh my gosh guys, no..." It was at that moment that I saw Peter walk into the lunch room with a school lunch in his hands, glancing around awkwardly. Poor guy didn't have anyone to sit with.

    "Oi! Peter!" I called. He turned his head to me and my friends. I made a 'come here' gesture, and he shuffled over. He kinda just stood next to the table until I patted the empty seat next to me. He sat down without a word. Ivy and Aliza were whispering fanatically to each other, giggling like maniacs. To be fair, they probably were. "Peter, this is Ellie, Ivy, and Aliza. Now, don't scare him off like you did last time someone else came over here."

    "That was you DJ!" Ellie objected. "You wouldn't stop talking about weapons and torture techniques!" I stuck my bottom lip out playfully.

    "Well it's not  _my_  fault the science teacher doesn't like that stuff..." I grumbled quietly. Ellie sighed and ruffled my hair. I yelped and slapped her hand away. "Ack! No! What the frickity-frakking crapalapabingbong did you do that for?!" Ellie just rolled her icy blue eyes and smiled. I picked up my chopsticks and took another bite of my ramen before turning to Peter again. "Hey, you okay? Earlier this morning I saw that you had a huge bruise on your arm." He subconsciously pulled the sleeve of his shirt down a bit.

    "Y-yeah, I'm fine, just tripped. I'm, uh, super clumsy...." I raised an eyebrow.

    "You sure? If anything, it looks like that came from some sort of fight."

    "I'm good, I promise." I sighed.

    "Well, if you say so." Peter looked a little relieved that I stopped asking, but that didn't mean I believed him. Trust me, I had gotten a lot of bruises over the years from picking fights with the local bullies. I had a sneaking suspicion that Peter might be doing the same with the bullies here. Problem was, he didn't really look like the type to go around punching people. Well, I guess the same could be said for me. Not many people would suspect that a girl with a degree in fangirling could kick their a*s if they got too annoying. I grinned, remembering the first time I stood up for myself. The biggest boy in the whole middle school called me a b*tch, and I knocked his front teeth in. Ah, good times. Well, not good for him. Eh, he had it coming. But anyway, back to Peter. He had started quietly poking at his lunch. It didn't even  _look_  like food. I reached into my lunch box and pulled out a fruit snack pack, handing it to him. "I wouldn't eat that." I warned. "I don't think it's even edible."

    "Oh, you don't have to-"

    "Eat it man.  _Nobody_ should have to eat that literal  _crap_  they feed us." He finally took the fruit snacks quietly.

    "T-thanks." I smiled.

    "No prob."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did scare off my science teacher like that once lol
> 
> oops


	4. Chapter 4 - References. References Everywhere.

    "I'll be your moooooooooooooorniiiiiiiiiiing star, and you are my aaaangel, you are my aaaangel!" I sang loudly, dancing around my room. NCT man, NCT. Just k-pop in general, though. The song soon finished, and I cheered when HERO came on.

    "DJ! Keep it down!" My brother called from the other room. I groaned and turned down my music the tiniest bit.

    "Eh, good enough." I dropped to the floor and continued coloring in my manga coloring book I got for my birthday one month prior. I was halfway through this really cool one of a girl with katanas and shurikins (throwing stars), when something huge slammed into my window. I yelped as the pane shattered, quickly diving out of the way before the shards hit me. A red and blue figure tumbled into my room. "Wha- Spider-Man?!" I exclaimed. Said superhero slowly got up off the floor, groaning.

    "Ooooooh, that's gonna leave a mark." He turned to me. "Oh. Hi." I waved, my eyes wide.

    "Uh, why the heck did you just crash through my window?" I was thankful I had my music as loud as I did, otherwise my mom would already be here. She probably didn't even hear it happen, knowing her. She was probably watching Star Trek with the sound cranked.

    "Oh, uh, I was fighting this guy, and he had this really crazy weapon-"

    "Was he wearing a black jumpsuit?"

    "Yeah, why?"

    "Because HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU LOOK OUT!" Spider-Man whipped around to see the criminal perched on the edge of my window. Spider-Man quickly shot his webs at him, knocking him from the windowsill. The antagonist was sent flying, and I heard him slam into the pavement below. Spider-Man jumped out, but before he left, he called to me,

    "Uh, sorry about your window."

    "It's, um, it's fine." I wasn't sure, but I think he grinned under his mask before taking off after the villain, leaving me to wonder if all that actually happened. I reached over to my phone, and Monsta X ceased to sing. I took a deep breath, before screaming as loud as I could into my Transformers pillow.

 

\-------

 

     **"He** ** _what_** **?!"**

    "I know! He just slammed into my window and fricking made it go everywhere! Like it shattered and stuff! Quite frankly, it was awesome."

     **"Do your parents know?"**

    "I haven't told them yet. I'm just gonna say some kids threw a ball in here."

     **"You're not gonna tell them about Spider-Man?"**

    "If I do, they'll probably make me move to the spare room permanently. This is the second time he's saved me, it's like I'm a trouble magnet."

     **"Hah, you always were. Hey, I gotta go, talk to you later?"**

    "Yeah sure, bye Ellie!"

     **"Bye!"**  I clicked off my phone, leaning back onto my bed and sighing deeply. My life had gotten so much more crazy in the last week and a half. Now that I thought about it, it all started when I talked to Peter for the first time in science class. I shrugged to myself and flipped over in bed. I was about to walk out the door and tell my mom about the window when I heard footsteps land behind me. I whipped around, instinctively pulling the knives from my waistband. That man in the black jumpsuit who was fighting Spider-Man had slipped into my open window, holding some sort of energy weapon. It vaguely resembled a Chitauri blaster from the Battle of New York, but it looked like modifications had been made.

    "I don't know who the f*ck you are, but if you don't get the h*ll outta here right now you're gonna get your a*s whooped." I warned. I hoped he bought it, cuz I didn't really have any defenses against a fricking  _supervillain_. I was already in a ready stance, right foot back. The man smirked, and a familiar sinking feeling in my stomach appeared.

    "You saw my face, so that means you have to come with me."

    "You do realize you could have just worn a mask right? No one grasps the concept of the mask!" He snarled.

    "No matter. You're coming with me." I widened my stance.

    "Like h*ll I am." He sighed.

    "Very well." His weapon powered up, and before I could even mutter a word, I was out like a light.

 

\-------

 

    Jared Deckert dropped the girl at the feet of his employer unceremoniously. He jumped slightly before straightening himself. "I wasn't able to catch The Spider. She saw us fighting. Think of it as an apology." Paul Hillman's grin was not unlike that of a evil genius'.

    "Despite your failure, I think we may have found a perfect test subject. And also, a way of luring The Spider here of his own free will." Deckert smirked. He intended on watching every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry it's a slightly short chapter, but sh*t's gonna go down in the next one. And did anyone catch that TASM reference? I thought I would just throw that in there, despite the fact that I refuse to acknowledge TASM's existence as Spider-Man movies. Sorry if you like them, but I'm a hardcore Original Trilogy fan. (If it makes you feel any better, I refuse to acknowledge the existence of the Transformers movies too, cuz they're that fricking bad. Why the heck was I so hyped for TF5? Idk, maybe because I know the Bumblebae- I mean Bumblebee spin-off's next. Probably. Idk.)
> 
> But anyway, I'm assuming you know what's gonna happen next time, don't you? If you don't, just take another look at the description of this book. I'm sure you'll figure it out. I've got so much inspiration for this it's insane. Well, mange tak, and BAAAAAAAI!
> 
> -The Amazeballs Raina the Magnificent)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hesitate to tell me if you see any spelling or formatting errors! I'm a grammar nazi, but sometimes mistakes slip through even my constant editing. Mange tak!


End file.
